


30 Days is a LONG Time

by Darky_queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Food Play, Kinky, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn, Role Playing, Toys, no one dies, whoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_queen/pseuds/Darky_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-UPDATE- I'm back baby!!! All chapters are going to be posted all at once instead of each day!</p>
<p>Porn. That's literally all it is. No real story here. Just a bunch of sexual chapters uploaded for 30 days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Cuddles (Naked)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Darky and this is my first fanfic I've posted here! Some of you may know me from FF.net (InsaneCrush) So this is my forte! I will write other fluffy, sad anything really fanfics but for the most part expect A LOT of porn. So I hope you like these next 30 chapters! Please comment and critize! I need to grow! Hehe! Hope you enjoy it! ALSO don't be afraid to request! I love writing so I'll happily do them (Just might take a while!) Enjoy!!!

Chapter 1: Cuddles (Naked)  
Destiel

Sam, Dean, Cas, and even Gabriel had been trapped in a cramp, dirty motel room for three days straight, upon the advice of Bobby. They were in the middle of a big hunt for a vampire nest and suddenly the trail ran ironically dry. Gabriel had just so happened to be there looking to run a muck to the little run down town but was coined by his little brother’s baby eyes to stay with them. For fear of other monsters, archangels, or even Lucifer they kept Gabriel’s powers on the down low to keep them all safe. They were all collectively going stir crazy. 

Dean laid on the bed and was throwing a bouncy ball Cas had bought him against the wall, catching it ever time, his green eyes a lazy moss color as he stared at the bare wall. He was seething on the inside, a jealous rage going on inside his head. Sam and Gabriel had grown ungodly attached at the hip. He couldn’t really blame them; he and Cas had gotten close after their profession of love for one another that went deeper than just their already close bond. But Dean never thought that this would mean Sam needed to find someone else to occupy his time. 

“Dean could you please stop, you’re driving me crazy!” Sam asked as he dropped his hand to the table with a loud noise to catch his big brother’s attention. Dean groaned and rolled over to face before he nearly growled at the sight of Gabriel leaning over Sammy’s broad shoulders to stare at the laptop in mild interest. 

“Goin crazy over here Sammy can ya blame me?” He muttered and hid his face in the pillow closest to him and groaned, Cas had left to go to the minimart in order to retrieve more beer and food for the room. Sam shook his head and said something to Gabriel that made the archangel chuckle and it just tug deep into Dean’s skin. He scowled and sat up fast about to yell at them but then the door flew open and Cas walked in. His signature scrunched up face looked at Dean before he set the bags down and rested on the edge of a bed. 

“Dean I retrieved the food you wanted, including the pie.” Cas nodded and slowly made his way up the bed to rest next to Dean. His bright blue eyes fell on Gabriel and the smallest twitch of a smile came to his lips, “Including your candy Gabriel.” Gabriel lit up and dove into the bag and pulled out the bag of suckers and quickly crammed it into his mouth, nearly purring at it’s sugary load. Dean rolled his eyes and leaned over to gently peck Castiel’s cheek smirking at the soft glow in his cheeks. 

They all stayed in decent silence, only breaking when Sam would tap the keys of his laptop. Gabriel looked ancy before he stood up with a clap of his hands starling Dean a bit, his intense green glared at the smaller man. 

“So as much as I love sitting around and staring at all over your pretty faces I’m very bored. So Sammy lets get out of here before we all tie someone to a bed and break their legs.” Before anyone could retort Gabriel snapped his fingers, and just like that he and Sammy disappeared. Dean groaned and threw the pillow at where Gabriel had been standing moments before. He snarled and looked at Cas, glaring. 

“Please tell me Gabriel won’t pull some trickster bullshit on Sammy.” He snapped and watched blue eyes darken a bit. Castiel tightened his jaw and looked forward at the wall; rolling his neck a bit he cleared his throat.

“I assure you Gabriel will not. My brother isn’t as bad as you like to see.” Cas said staring intently at the TV now, head coking at the girls on the screen his eyes reading the screen. 

“Then why is he so suddenly obsessed with Sam!?” Dean threw his hands up, snatching his glass of whisky and sipped it, protective brother coming out. All he wanted was for Sammy to be a happy and safe, and those two words were not ones Dean would use to describe Gabriel. Asshole and dick were better words he thought. 

Castiel shook his head and scooted towards Dean, his rough hand cupping Dean’s scruffy face gently, thumb running over his cheek. 

“Perhaps you should not dwell on that and instead….” Castiel gulped and carefully moved to straddle Dean and stared down at mossy eyes. “Dwell on me?” Dean groaned before pressing his lips to chap yet somehow soft lips. Fuck Castiel would be the death of him. The way he would always do these things probably unaware of how bad it turned Dean on. Their lips danced on each other, Cas opening his mouth for Dean tongues sliding and tangling together. Dean gripped Cas’ hips, the angel gingerly grinded on Dean’s rising erection sucking in a breath at the feel. Dean gently moved to hold Cas under him his mouth going on Castiel’s neck sucking lovingly. Leaving marks all along that slender neck, Castiel was gasping and gripping at Dean’s hair. 

“D-Dean…Please….I want you.” Castiel mumbled into Dean’s hair and the hunter stopped all movements, his already dark lusted eyes sliding up Castiel’s form staring into deep blues, his pink tongue poked out to swipe suddenly really dry lips and he gulped. 

“You sure Cas?” Dean watched as Castiel gave a shallow nod. Dean smirked and leaned up biting at Castiel’s ear, “Prepare for one hell of a ride~” He nearly moaned at the shudder Cas gave. Dean sat up and slid his leather jacket off, tossing it to the side. Next came his flannel which he slowly unbuttoned and threw behind him, finally his tight black shirt. That hugged every single bulge of pure muscle; Castiel’s eyes watched each and every muscle flex as Dean threw the shirt off. Castiel gulped and ran his hands up Dean’s strong chest; the heat that came off of it would put desserts to shame. Dean smirked and was on Cas in an instant. He grabbed at the trench coat ripping it off then the dress coat. Quickly unbuttoning his dress shirt and finally sliding his tie off. 

Dean licked his lips and sucked hard on Cas’ collar bone, purring at the groan that he dragged from Castiel. Mouth dancing all over Cas’ chest, sucking, kissing, biting, licking everything he could manage he was doing. He forced himself away in order to pull Castiel’s pants down. He noticed Castiel start to tense but just assumed it was the growing want. Dean removed his own pants, both men were as naked as the day they were born, or rather the day one of them was born. Dean looked up at Cas and flashed his charming smile before he gently started to pump Castiel. Cas squeaked and lolled his head. Pink dusted on his cheeks as he panted softly. Dean grinned and continued it, slowly reaching over the lube that was in his pocket, skilled hands opening it with one hand not even looking and coated his fingers in the stuff. Slowly bring his hand between Castiel’s legs. 

“Dean. Stop.” Castiel growled softly. Dean froze and looked up at the angel.

“What’s wrong Cas?” Suddenly he saw how scared Castiel looked and his eyes softened as he watched the angel closely. Castiel looked very uncomfortable. Blue eyes looking anywhere but into Dean’s, “Cas tell me.”

Castiel sighed and looked at Dean, “Well you see Dean…angels only mate once. And sex is a very special bond that Angels makes when they mate. It’s very scary. So I’m just scared about it. Please do not take it personally I just need some time. Please.” Dean smiled and laid next to Cas pulling a blanket over them and then manhandling Castiel until his head was pressed to Dean’s heart. 

“It’s okay Cas. I get it. For now….just this, it’s beyond perfect for me okay?” Castiel nodded with a fast and small smile, before nestling into Dean’s warm chest. Dean’s hand rubbed his back careful of the small scars on Castiel’s back. Perfect little lumps under perfect skin that showed where Castiel’s wings come if he ever let them out. Dean smiled happily closing his eyes and slowly drifting to sleep. 

Castiel looked up at Dean’s peaceful face sighed happily, he resumed his attention to the very uninteresting TV. If Angels needed to sleep, or enjoyed sleeping, Castiel thought that this would be one of those perfect moments in which humans tend to keep all to themselves. Humans are a beautiful thing, especially the human that slept under Castiel. This human that despite all the dark things in the world that he had to go through every single day he still found some place to be happy, whiter it be his brother, or Castiel, or even the small smiles he’d give at Gabriel when the archangel made funny jokes or pranked him perfectly. His dark soul had a spot right in the middle for these little moments of happiness and that was the most beautiful thing Castiel could imagine. And he was very happy that he, a horrible excuse of an angel….could fill a good portion of that happiness.


	2. Day 2: Kissing (Naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah!! Thank you guys so much for the Kudos and reading it! I'm really sorry this is kind of late in the day. I had a craptastic afternoon and I wasn't feeling it. I almost didn't even write it (hense why it's so short I just wasn't feelin it) but I couldn't let you guys down!! So here it is! Chapter 2 and all it's Sabriel goodness.   
> So a little note; These Chapters won't always follow each other. These two just so happened because I thought it would work uwu. So yeah! If there are any questions feel free to ask! Again comments and criticism ALWAYS welcome!! Enjoy~

Chapter 2: Kissing (naked)  
Sabriel

Sam huffed when he and Gabriel landed on a beach, the moon shining on the ocean water. Hazel eyes looked around until they locked on golden eyes.

“So Gabe, where the hell are we?” Sam asked brow raised high. Gabriel looked around and grinned at Sam.

“Some place far away from you obnoxious brother.” Gabriel cooed walking around Sam, grabbing at his shirt. “And we’re gonna go swimming~ sound good?” Gabe cooed and bite down hard on his lollipop. The crunch echoed straight to Sam’s crotch and he cleared his throat. 

“I don’t have a swim suit Gabe.” Sam mumbled his hazel eyes glanced down at golden eyes that were alive with Gabriel’s devilish nature. There was a snap and the cold air washed over Sam despite the fact they were on a beach, and then it hit him. He was naked. Sam made a dash to cover himself and then glared at Gabriel. “WHAT THE HELL GABRIEL!” He shouted, but all he got was Gabriel’s laugh and then they were suddenly in the water. Sam crossed his arms, glowering at the smaller man. 

“Oh lighten up Sam-o!” Gabriel teased, pouncing on Sam causing both men to fall into the rather calm water. Sam squeaked and blushed at the noise shoving Gabriel off of him. Gabriel chuckled and took a few steps back; grinning at the way Sam’s hair practically hid his face when his mop was wet. Same ran his fingers through it pushing it out of his face and he sighed looking around. At least wherever they were it was really pretty out her. Sam looked towards Gabriel about to ask him again where they were when he saw the distant look on his face as he stared up at the sky. Stars twinkled in his eyes, completely lost in that crazy mind of his. 

“You okay Gabe?” Sam asked walking closer to Gabriel. Gabe nodded and smiled a little shaking his head looking at Sam.

“Yeah I’m fine, just sometimes I realize how much I miss it up with my family and being with you three reminded me of it. Lucifer and I used to be as close as you and Dean, he raised me, taught me how to fly how to do my tricks….Then suddenly he just changed. Well I mean I know why, when dad created humans he couldn't handle it. No longer Daddy’s favorite.” Gabe gave a sad smile, he met Sam’s understanding eyes, “I understand why your brother doesn't like me, I don’t like him for the same reason.” 

“What do you mean?”

“It’s not hard to see you like me Sam, a little more than just friends, I feel the same…Dean’s just worried I’ll hurt you and I’m worried he’ll hurt Cas. He and I are a lot similar than either of us would like to admit. I raised Cas from the day Dad brought him home. I’m scared Cas’ll do something he’ll regret. All Castiel knows is heaven and his brothers and sisters. Nothing else, and he’s already a fugitive in heaven for rebelling and throwing his all into two brothers.” Gabriel sighed. His normal fun loving exterior gone and Sam could see all his insecurity in this moment. 

“Or are you actually afraid to be alone and let Castiel grow up?” Sam said softly, Gabriel looked at him almost offended for a moment before he gave a sad smile and nodded. 

“I’m an arch angel all I know is being alone. People come and go, people die. I've seen civilizations rise and fall within a single beat of my wings. It gets tiring. So I guess you’re right Sam-o. I don’t want Cas to leave me for Dean. He’s my baby brother. I love him more than anything.” Sam couldn't control it anymore, seeing the angel so weak and broken he dove in. Cupping Gabriel’s face and kissing him gently. 

Everything made perfect sense, Gabriel’s weakness and Sam’s strong will to want him safe. Their kiss was sweet for a long time, until Sam’s big hands trailed down Gabriel’s back and gripped that plump ass of his. Gabriel gasped and leaned more into Sam. Sam took this chance to slip his tongue into the archangel’s mouth. Gabriel mewled into the kiss, tongues dancing around each other, playing into one another. Gabriel tasted like the sweetest of all candies to Sam. In fact Sam honestly wouldn't mind eating more candy if it meant he could always taste Gabriel. It was so sweet and perfect and neither wanted it to end. Sam pulled back and rested his forehead against Gabriel’s. Both panting and breathing in each other’s air. They could survive forever like that. Just breathing in each hot puff, want shaking both men, that was until a rather large knocked both men over and they laughed since both of them had made rather manly squeals of surprise. 

“How about I promise you I won’t leave you Gabe?” Gabriel looked up into Sam’s honest hazel eyes and Gabriel let out a shaky and happy sigh as he chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment before nodding happily. 

“You got it Sam-o. And I’ll keep you safe; I’ll be your guardian angel forever and always.” 

“Sounds good.”


	3. Day 3: First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go! Sweet Dean and Castiel! Hope you enjoy! I plan on fixing day 2 sometime cause I hate it but I'll do that later. So here's this, I put a lot into it! So enjoy! Comments and criticism welcome!

Day 3: First Time  
Destiel

Dean and Castiel sat alone together in the third motel that week. Gabriel and Sam had gone out to go investigate, Gabriel suddenly just as interested in becoming a hunter as Cas. This week they were investigating a case on a witch coven killing the men of the town. Cas sat cross legged on the bed watching intently, toying with the remote in his hand. Blue eyes staring hard at the TV, Dean sat against the headboard; book in his lap as he read. 

“Dean? Why do these women all hate each other? None of these women seem to have done anything wrong aside from telling the truth.” Green eyes looked up at the show and he snorted, it was one of those so and so wives of some place.

“Cause Cas when people want something they lie. So when they tell the truth they all just think they’re lying.” Cas nodded and moved from the edge of the bed to sit next to Dean. Eyeing Dean’s slender body in its relaxed form, a very rare sight, he bit his lip and shook his head resuming the show. Dean glanced at him and chuckled softly putting his arm around Cas. The Angel jumped slightly at the sudden contact but relaxed and moved slowly to lie next to Dean, head resting on the hunter’s chest. Dean smiled and rubbed Cas’ arm gently returning to his book. 

They stayed like this for a good half hour before Dean cracked his neck and set the book on the bed side table. He scooted down further to cuddle, not like he’d ever say that out loud, his Angel. Castiel breathed in the scent he’d come to find way to much comfort in. Dean’s smell, which smelled like whisky, gun powder, and leather, Castiel rolled onto his elbows, Dean’s hand moving to rub Castiel’s back. His green eyes lazily watching the crying women. Cas stared at Dean for a while before green eyes lazily trailed over to meet intense blue. 

“Cas, you’re staring again.” 

“My apologizes Dean, you just look very handsome right now.” Dean chuckled and cupped Castiel’s cheek kissing him gently. 

“Don’t I always?” He cooed with a smirk, he turned to look at the TV and stretched out a bit more, still Castiel stared until he moved and turned the TV off, ignoring Dean annoyed grunt. He leaned in and kissed the hunter gently. Dean figured this was better than those ladies crying about their husbands. So the two laid there lazily kissing each other, occasionally the kiss would become a little heavier but they for the most part stayed slow and sweet. “Alright Cas, what’s up?” Dean said after a while eyeing the angel intently. Castiel furrowed his brow and turned his head slightly.

“Nothing is the matter Dean, I assure you. I’m just contemplating things.” Dean raised a brow hinting for Castiel to go on and so he did clearing his throat. “Well you see Dean, I’ve been thinking about what I told you earlier. How I was scared of mating completely with you. Well I believe I am ready.” Dean nodded slowly watching Castiel’s every move intensely. 

“Cas don’t force yourself to do something you’re not ready for. Just for me okay?” 

“I want to do this Dean. Please.” 

Dean nodded and slowly crawled on top of Castiel. Slowly and gently unclothing the both of them, his hands worshiping every inch of Castiel’s skin and he leaned down sucking and licking every curve and dip of skin. Cas whimpered and gripped Dean’s hair, letting out a loud whine when Dean latched onto his perked nipple. Tongue and teeth doing wonders to the sensitive bud, Cas bucked his hips grinding his erection with   
Dean’s. Dean moaned softly, gripping Castiel’s hips and holding them down as he looked up, oh he could’ve came just at the sight of Castiel’s blown pupils with only a silver of blue around them. He shuddered instead, licking and kissing his way down Castiel’s flat stomach. He looked up and licked around the head of Castiel’s dick. Slowly taking it all in his mouth and gingerly bobbing his head. Castiel moaned loudly knees coming up and he gripped Dean’s short hair. He panted louder with each bob of Dean’s head. The loud slurping that came from Dean was driving him crazy. A warm feeling was building in the pit of his stomach and he weakly tugged Dean’s hair. 

“D-Dean stop….I can’t hold on….” Dean purred and pulled off with a loud pop. He reached over and grabbed some lube coating his fingers in it and his green eyes trailed up Castiel’s body before they came to rest on Cas’ blown eyes. His cheeks were dusted a soft pink and his mouth hung slightly open as he panted. 

“Okay….Cas I need you to relax okay? This’ll be a lot easier.” Castiel nodded and watched at Dean moved his legs so his knees rested on the hunter’s shoulders. Dean slid a single finger in and watched Castiel’s face. Cas scrunched up his nose, wiggling his hips a bit. Dean leaned in and kissed the Angel, finger slowly moving in and out of him. Castiel weakly kissed back and flinched as Dean slid in a second finger in, Castiel moved his hips against the fingers. Dean gulped and gently brushed against Cas’ sweet spot. Castiel mewled out toes gingerly curling. Finally a third finger was pressed in, after a while Dean nodded and slid the fingers out. Pouring some of the lube onto his very erect penis, Cas cleared his throat and Dean quickly looked down at him. 

“Dean….Will you please….Um hold me while we do this?” Castiel asked looking away shyly. Dean blinked and smiled softly nodding, crossing his legs Dean gently pulled Cas into his lap and felt Castiel’s strong legs wrap around him. They stared at each other for a while before kissing deeply. Tongues moving around in their mouths, Castiel made the softest whimpers, his body shaking with want for Dean. 

“I’m gonna put it in you know okay Cas?” At Castiel’s nod Dean slowly lifted Castiel’s hips and settled him down on his erect cock. Castiel gasped and bit his lip a tear rolled down his cheek. It hurt a lot more than he thought it was going to hurt. But he tried his hardest to endure it. Cas let out a weak little sob and hid his face into Dean’s neck. Dean rubbing Cas’ lower back gently. He whispered sweet nothings into Castiel’s ear and waited for the Angel to relax. After a while of just holding each other Castiel looked at Dean, then his eyes traveled down. He had a watery smile; glossy blue eyes met concerned green.

“Dean look….We’re one. We’ve mated.” Dean smiled and kissed him deeply, gripping Castiel’s hips and gently starts to move him. Cas let out a weak moan hiding his face in Dean’s shoulder. His hand gripping on the faded scar, Castiel bounced himself slowly rocking his hips in Dean’s lap. He rolled his head moaning loudly. Dean latched onto his exposed neck. Sucking and biting, as he thrust harder and up more, hitting Castiel’s sweet spot over and over. They both knew that this wasn’t going to last for long, but it wasn’t about that. It was about opening up to each other. Castiel gripped Dean’s hair tugging weakly at it. His moans getting louder and more lewd, the thrusting and bouncing becoming more and more erratic, they were both drawing ever nearer. 

Castiel had started mantra of Dean’s name. Moaning and screaming it, Dean gripped at Castiel’s ass both just moaning and melding into one another. Perfectly becoming one, they fit each other like a lock and key. Castiel could feel that warm knot in his stomach tighten, and he came hard. As his scream raked through the room his black wings shot out and wrapped around them. Dean was a little started but the tightening around his already really sensitive cock sent Dean over the edge. Cumming deep inside Castiel, they both panted, breathing in each others air. Dean’s green eyes looked around at the darkness wrapped around him. 

“Castiel…what is this?” Dean asked, he was absolutely memorized by the sight. Castiel sleepily looked around them before he gulped his throat very dry. 

“Well, mating for Angel’s is a very sacred bond. We only do it once and we are also very weak at this stage. So when we get at our weakest or as you humans call it the point of orgasm, our wings will come out to protect both mates.” Dean nodded and gently stroked the silk like feathers. Castiel shuddered at the touch; he panted softly nuzzling Dean’s cheek. After a while of just holding each other Castiel retracted his wings, tucking them back into his skin. 

Dean gently moved them both so they were lying down, slowly and carefully pulling out of him. Castiel pulled at Dean until he was rested just above his navel. Where Castiel could massage Dean’s scalp lovingly and gently. 

“Sleep Dean, and when you wake up I’ll be here. I promise.” Dean nodded weakly and closed his eyes. With a soft smile Dean let himself falling into the warmth that was his angel.


	4. Day 4: Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much!! For the Kudos and the bookmarks!! I love you all and I keep writing for you! So normal thing, requests still open! Sorry this is kinda short! There wasn't much to work with ya know? So here you go! Thank you so much! Comment and criticism welcome!

Day 4: Masturbation   
Sabriel

Oh this was going to be the best joke yet. Sure it was a little over used and weak, but it was going to be fucking hilarious. He and Sam had actually just finished an argument thing about what to do with these witches. And Sam had stormed off in a fit of rage to go for a jog. So Gabriel took this as a sign to fuck with the Winchester he loved. So he had made his way into Sam and his shared motel room, hiding in the closet that looked at the bed. He grinned, already planning on jumping out when his boyfriend came in. He had to shove a lollipop in his mouth in order to hold in all the giggles. 

The door opened and a sweaty Sam walked in, grumbling swears about Gabriel. The archangel simply giggled about it and wiggled his shoulders as he watched Sam. Sam pushed his damp hair from his face and plopped on the bed. Gabriel gulped and stared mouth agape at what he saw. Sam had a boner. Like a big boner, and was palming at it through his sweat pants. 

“Stupid….Gabriel-ah,” Sam panted through gritted teeth. His thumbs slipped under the elastic of his pants, slipping it down to show his very erect penis. It curved toward his stomach. He spit in his hand and slowly began to pump himself. He closed his hazel bucking into his hand. A free hand moving to fondle his balls, moaning and looking to the wall away from the closet. 

Gabriel knew he should move away leave, but this was so much more fun than scaring Sam. And his ever tightening his pants were reminding him how fucking hot this was. So he decided to follow Sam’s lead and slowly unzipped his pants in order to keep it quiet. He pulled himself out and shivered at the feeling of cold air. He began to slowly pump himself along with Sam. Watching intensely, everything about Sam turning him on more and more, the way his muscles flexed with each strong pump and just the mere size of him. Sam Winchester was oh so proportional. Everything about him was big or long. Then he heard something that nearly made him climax then and there. Sam was moaning for him, and only him. 

“Oh shit Gabe…More fuck me…” He moaned softly, he moved his hands that had been fondling his balls back up to his mouth and he sucked on his fingers before slipping them down between his legs and he began to finger himself. His moans becoming more and more lewd with each pump and thrust of his hands. Both in perfect sync with one another, Gabriel bit into his hand as he pumped faster. His climax boiling more and more inside of him, his golden eyes watching each flex and quiver of the bigger Winchester. 

Sam turned his head and looked at the closet and opened his hazel eyes, making eye contact with Gabriel’s golden eyes and he smirked. 

“Oh Gabriel fuck yes.”

That was it; Gabriel bucked his hips and came. While he was riding his orgasm out, he failed to realize his huge wings fly out and he flew out of the closet and onto the floor with a loud huff and yelp. Sam came at that same moment crying out in both pleasure and surprise. They were both panting Gabriel’s wings fluttered a bit and then slid back into his body. Sam didn’t have long to marvel at the wings but they were fucking huge. 

“Fucking hell Gabe, why were you in my closet?” Sam panted, not bothering to fix his pants. Gabriel sat up and fixed himself looking at Sam’s lazily hooded eyes. 

“Well I was gonna scare you Sam-o, but then it got interesting. So I figured I’d watch.” He smirked. Sam rolled his eyes but scooted over and opened his arms. Gabriel grinned and popped up next to Sam all snuggled into him. Breathing in the scent nearly drooling at how intoxicating it was the smell of sweat, old books, and musk. Absolutely delicious and a lot better smelling than any candy, “How did you know I was in there?” 

“I’m a hunter Gabe; I know where everyone is in my room, not to mention I saw some more candy in the trash bin so it’s not hard to figure out.” 

“Hm. Okay then, I’ll try harder next time.” Sam chuckled and soon fell asleep, Gabriel watched him and pushes some hair from his face and sighed. 

“I love you, ya big moose.”

“Me too….”


	5. Day 5: Blow Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves!! I am SO sorry for the delay. I broke my laptop and I finally got it to work smoothly so I won't want to throw it against the wall! So I'm going to change how I was updating it and instead of day by day I'm just going to upload it all at once throughout the night! So get excited! Again requests, comment, and criticism ALWAYS welcomed!

Day 5: Blow Job  
Destiel

The overwhelming sensation flooded Castiel. The wet heat surrounded him, devoured him. All these sensations were just so new to him, the want and the pleasure. All so new to him. Dean made everything so much easier. It was suffocating to say the least. Watching his hunter’s head bob slowly then fast between his legs, it was a lot to take in all at once. Oh but did it turn things. The heat pooling in his lower regions and his stomach was a lot to take in all at once. It was all very confusing for Castiel, Angels have no reason to be overly sexually active. Sure it happens, Angels mate but Castiel had always been work and no play. It wasn’t until this staggering, bow legged hunter made his way in Castiel’s life that things started to change. 

For starters Castiel began to see the flaws of his life before, once Dean showed him the ways of “Free Will” and all Castiel wanted was to bring that to other Angels. But most of all Dean showed Castiel how to love. Not only romantically, but platonically and family. Now with the feelings flooding Castiel in more ways than one, the hunter looked up with too green eyes and smirked softly before taking Castiel fully in his mouth. The Angel groaned lolled his head back, panting the hunters name over and over. The hunter hummed and continued to bob and twist his hand around Castiel. 

All of it was becoming too much for the Angel, but never wanted any of this to end. Not now, not ever, he did know however that a human probably couldn’t keep this up forever. Castiel began to slowly rock his hips trying to push himself more, if that was possible, to the edge. Dean smirked and stopped moving his head. Hoping Cas would get the point. It took Castiel a few moments before it fully clicked in his head. His fingers laced into the short dirt blond hair and he thrusted his hips up and into the hot mouth. Nearly mewling in the pleasure that suddenly brought on. He continued this, thrusting into the awaiting heat. 

There was no holding it back. Castiel thrusted a final time and came. His seed spilling into the heat of the hunters mouth. His knees came up fast, toes curling, back arching as his black wings came shooting out to cover himself, and he panted loudly. Blue eyes daring to glance down at the hunter. Dean’s eyes were closed as he focused on swallowing what was in his mouth. After a few minutes he popped his head up and licked his lips looking up at Cas. He smiled and pushed some feathers away so he could look at his sweet Angel’s face. 

“So how was that?” Dean smirked and laughed when all he got in return was a tired grunt. He slowly made his way up and smiled dreamily down at Cas. He gently ran the back of his fingers against Castiel’s cheek. His green eyes studied Castiel’s face before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to the Angel. They kissed like this for a while; sweet, lazy, and slow. Neither in a rush to try and move anything along just yet.   
Castiel slide his hand slowly down the toned stomach of his hunter. His hand gently gripped the neglected length of his lover, it was hot and heavy in his hand. Slowly he began to pump his hand, bringing it up to tease the head and spread the precum already forming. The hunter and Angel stared at each other as Castiel pumped his hand faster, with quick and easy flicks of his wrist. Blue watched greener than green eyes sparked with lust. His breath slowly getting ragged against the Angel’s lips. Hot and wet, it was intoxicating. The hunter slowly rocked his hips into the hand, biting and licking at his own plush lips in the process. His brows furrowed in concentration, after a while Dean let out a muffled groan as he came into Cas’ hand. Castiel slowly raised his hand and licked the cum that was resting on his fingers. All the while keeping full eye contact with the hunter. 

“Fuck Cas,” Dean drawled and collapsed on top of the angel. Ignoring the sticky mess that was getting squished against their stomachs. They laid like that for a long while, Castiel’s black wings surrounding them protectively. Dean’s breathing slowly began to even out as he fell asleep against his Angel’s chest. Castiel smiled before suddenly he was thrown into a business like room. He was met with cold blue eyes and a forced smile. 

“Castiel, I see you’re getting rather side tracked.” She began, her forced smile remaining in place as she watched Castiel. When he made a move to reply she rose a hand up and tilted her head. “Don’t let this become a habit. I can’t have you forgetting exactly what you’re doing. I also really don’t want to end the hunter’s life. But don’t underestimate me. Now I want you to leave him and please don’t return to him for the time being.” She grinned and waved a hand. 

Castiel was back in the motel room, just as he had been. Except now, for some unexplainable reason he really wanted to leave. So he did just that, with a soft flutter he disappeared. Leaving his beloved hunter,

Alone.


End file.
